rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Zathronas/Speculative author, Volume 3: Yang Xiao Long
Hello and welcome to the 18th instalment of author speculation My expectation for Yang in volume 3 is different from the other members of RWBY. I believe she has a different path to walk for most of the volume and we won’t see her back at Beacon until the end. There are two reasons why I believe this will happen, she needs to find a valid reason to become a huntress and it will put her in perfect position to resolve another major plot point. Yang and Raven I see two possibilities for Raven and Yang’s lineage, either mother or half sister on the mother side. Either way, the results of my speculation would be the same for Yang. After the initial shock of the revelation, Raven will explain she needs Yang’s help. She is an agent from the old guard of the White Fang and she is there to eliminate the radical leadership of the group. She already knows a lot about Cinder, Roman, Adam and the others. In fact, she’s an assassin for hire. The problem is that her main target disappeared a few weeks ago. (Cinder came to Beacon.) And she hasn’t been able to track them down. Yang does not remember ever seeing the woman from the picture Raven shows her. (Remember, she never saw Cinder) Yang is conflicted because she does not want to leave her friends and her sister but finally agrees. She needs to learn more about Raven and her mother’s side of the story. It also gives her an excuse for a new adventure. She leaves that night after sending a video to Ruby’s scroll. From this point on, this plot will parallel the tournament plot. We will see them investigating for the whereabouts of Cinder, Yang will slowly realize that Raven has somewhat the same motivation she has but her adventurous spirit was twisted into the thrill of killing. Yang will wonder about her own motivation and wonder if she is destined to the same fate, she is afraid she might turn into someone with bloodlust and starts re-evaluating her motives. Eventually, it will lead to a philosophical fight between them on what to do when they find Cinder. During their investigation, they will stumble on Cinder’s true motive and her endgame. Realizing that Vale is in danger, they’ll hurry back to Beacon but will arrive too late as her endgame will have started. At this point their motive will separate them, each having a different goal. Raven will stalk and try to kill Cinder while Yang finds her team and explain Cinder’s plan to them. They will hurry to Cinder’s true target and face her gang. Yang will have a rematch against Neopolitan and this time, she’ll have a few new tricks up her sleeve. How will this end? You’ll have to wait for my Cinder speculation. By the end of the plot, I expect Cinder to escape with Raven hot on her heels while Yang will have a new outlook on the Huntress job and even more important... herself. Category:Blog posts